The blood stained whirlpool
by bellerose slytherpuff
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fanfiction. It is a undercover Anbu captain fem Naruto, and if everything goes according to plan she will have a kekkei genkai. Warning I probably won't be able to update very often.
1. Prologue

Summary: This is my first attempt at a fanfiction and it is a fem Naruto and hopefully you all like though I can't update very often

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me if it did Naruto would be female and a secret genius.

"Speech" 'thought' "**biju/summon**" "_jutsu_".

* * *

Chapter 1 Prologue

The sharp clang of metal on metal disrupted, the calm forest behind the Hokage Monument. Two shadows came rushing from the trees, the taller of the two was wearing black shinobi pants bound with white bandages at the ankle, a black high collar shirt with gray Anbu armor over it, black shinobi sandals, a Weasel mask, and had shoulder length black hair in a ponytail at the base of his neck, and a standard katana strapped to his back.

The second shadow was wearing a black skirt reaching mid thigh, with a pair of shorts half an inch shorter than her skirt, one inch high heeled black shinobi sandals, a sleeveless black shirt ending just above her belly button, showing off a swirled tattoo on her left bicep, and long golden hair divided into twin pigtails that reached the ground.

Her mask looked like a fox, and was black with red stripes, and she had a katana strapped to her hip with a black hilt, and the sheath was black with red intricate designs on it

The two figures stood, each holding their own with a kunai. The female shadow was the first to speak "you have gotten better Weasel" "thank you Fox, that means a lot coming from you" the shadow now identified as Fox simply shrugged. "Just because I am technically, a princess doesn't mean you should treat me like one."

Weasel just gave off the sense that he was smirking, " I know. I'm actually talking about the respect you, deserve being the youngest Anbu captain"

Fox sighed "let's head back, you need to report to the Hokage and I'm hungry."

"Your always hungry" Weasel muttered under his breath, "what was that" Fox said all to sweetly. "Nothing" Weasel said quickly, "didn't think so" she said before using a Shunshin to get to her apartment. Weasel stood there for a minute before deciding Fox was right, using the Shunshin to get to the Hokage's office.

The Hokage's office.

"Ah Weasel report." the Hokage ordered. "The Uchiha will not change their minds."Weasel said sadly. The Hokage sighed sadly, "and what of Shisui." "He came to me giving me his remaining eye...he's dead." Weasel said sadly. "I'm sorry for your loss Itachi." "Hokage-sama please protect Sasuke." the now named Itachi asked. "Very well, I expect you back in five years Itachi." the Hokage said solemnly.

* * *

And cut tell me what you guys think.


	2. The mission

A/N I would like to thank Syluk for giving me some advise. I have edited the first chapter since I published it, and also any curse words will be in Japanese.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me if it did Naruto would be female and a secret genius.

"Speech" 'thought' "**biju/summon**" "_jutsu_".

* * *

Chapter 2 mission

Time skip one week after the Uchiha massacre

A young girl around eight years old, barged into the Hokage office. She had long gold hair in twin pigtails, her eyes where ocean blue with red flecks in them, and she was wearing a KILL ME NOW! Orange jumpsuit.

"Hello Narumi." The Hokage said kindly.

"Jiji! What does the mission scroll mean, I have to go to the academy to look after the Uchiha Brat." Narumi said angrily.

The Hokage sighed as he answered "He needs to be watched I fear what Itachi did may effect his mental health, and you need to be around kids your age, so don't try denying this mission."

"Tch... Fine. When do I need to be at the academy." Narumi said in defeat.

"Tomorrow at eight. Good luck Narumi." Hiruzen answered.

"Thanks."

* * *

The next morning.

"Chikusho, i'm late."Narumi said as she ran, across the roof tops towards the shinobi academy.

"Sorry i'm late sensei" Narumi said as she walked in.

"'Sigh' just sit down Narumi." Iruka said slightly annoyed.

"Okay everyone we will be having a test to see what you know. First will be a written test, then the Shurikenjutsu, and finally taijutsu. But for now everyone calm down, Mizuki and I will pass out your papers." Iruka said calmly.

Time skip because I don't feel like writing the tests.

"Alright in first place in Shurikenjutsu, and taijutsu is Sasuke who was, also second in the written test... (after everyone else) And in last place in all three is Narumi." Iruka said tiredly.

As everyone left, one boy watched Narumi with a curious expression on his face.

* * *

Time skip graduation exam

(The academy went by the same as in the manga/anime, just with Narumi hiding her true skills.)

"Alright class remember, if you pass the exam you will finally be gennin. So do your best. We are doing the written test first, then we will move onto shurikenjutsu, taijutsu, and finally ninjutsu in that order." Iruka informed them. "Please take your seats Mizuki and I will pass out your papers in a minute, you will all have forty five minutes to complete your paper."

Narumi sighed as she sat down to begin the written test.

'I wonder, what would everyone think if I stop hiding how smart I am.' Narumi thought as she got her paper from Mizuki, only to notice that it had a genjutsu on it.

'You know what, i'm done hiding let them think what they want. I don't care anymore.'

Narumi channeled a small amount of chakra, into the test paper to remove the genjutsu. She quickly wrote down the correct answers, and finished ten minutes later.

"Alright class please give your papers to Mizuki, and then head outside to the targets." Iruka said as the alarm went off signaling the end of the forty five minutes. Narumi stood and put her paper in the middle as she walked by, instead of on top like every one else. as they went out to the target ring Narumi notice Nara Shikamaru watching her with curiosity.

"Alright you each will be given, ten kunai and ten shuriken I will call you out in alphabetical order." Iruka said.

Time skip to Uchiha's turn.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"GO SASUKE-KUN!" The Bansh-I mean Fangirls screeched.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Narumi yelled in anger, with the form of the Shinigami appearing behind her.

"Your just jealous that you'll never have a chance, with MY Sasuke-kun." Pink Banshee- I mean Haruno Sakura said pompously.

"Why the jigoku would I think that." Narumi said in disgust.

"Because Sasuke-kun's so cool." Haruno said dreamily.

"what ever."

"Uzumaki Narumi!" Iruka called.

"Now you made me miss Sasuke-kun's turn." Haruno yelled angrily.

"'Sigh' whatever." Narumi said clearly done with that particular conversation.

"I bet you can't even get one bulls eye dobe." Uchiha said arrogantly.

"Not even one you say, prepared to put your money were your mouth is Uchiha." Narumi said in a condescending tone.

"I bet 528 yen*, that you don't get a single bulls eye." The Uchiha said obviously sure he would win the bet.

Narumi simply smirked, and started walking away from the target.

"What already giving up." Uchiha said smugly.

"Nope." Narumi said, and proceeded to toss all of the shuriken and kunai over her shoulder, were they landed with a solid thump right in the center of all of the targets.

"I believe you owe me 528 yen." Narumi said calmly.

Uchiha sighed and said "I really won't ever be able to beat you will I Narumi."

"Nope sorry Sasuke." Narumi said decisively.

There was an awkward pause, as everyone starred in shock at the two thought to be worst enemys.

"WHAAAAT!" everyone yelled.

"Be quiet my ears are hurting." Narumi said grumpily.

"B-b-but you to are acting like friends I thought you two hated each other." Yamanaka Ino stuttered.

"It's called deception, a shinobi's number one friend." Sakura stated calmly.

"You to." Ino said in disbelief.

"Yup." Sakura said popping the P.

"Alright while this was a shock, we need to continue on with the exam, so will you all just head to the taijutsu arena so we can start the matches." Iruka said tiredly.

Sakura vs Ino: Sakura

"Narumi vs Shino: Narumi

Sasuke vs Kiba: Sasuke

Shikamaru vs Choji: Choji

Hinata vs RAS* 1: Hinata

"Okay now please head inside and wait for your name to be called out for the ninjutsu test."

As Narumi sat waiting for her name to be called, she wondered what team she would be put on.

'They are most likely going to try the Ino-Shika-Cho trio again, so thats not going to be it. Kiba Hinata and Shino are probably going to be a tracker team, so that leaves my partners in crime Sasuke and Sakura.' Narumi concluded just as her name was called.

"Uzumaki Narumi."

As Narumi entered the exam room, she wondered what jutsu she would have to show.

"Narumi please show the three academy jutsu, and one other if you want extra credit." Iruka instructed.

"Hai sensei." Narumi said and proceeded to Henge into Mizuki, Kawarimi with him, and create twenty Bunshins.

"O-Okay now do you want to do a extra jutsu for more credit?"

"Eh why not." Narumi said before taking her Hitai, and Shunshining into the class room.

When everyone had done the ninjutsu exam Iruka came back to the class room.

"Alright come back tomorrow for your team placements".

* * *

* 528 Yen is roughly five us dollars,  
* Random Academy Student.  
Please review, I rely on your reviews to make my story better. I will try to update as soon as possible.


End file.
